emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2996 (4th September 2001)
Plot In the B&B, Alan knocks on Charity's bedroom door to tell her that breakfast is ready, she shouts to him that she doesn't feel like any breakfast this morning. At Home Farm, Terry tells Chris that he heard from Viv that Zoe and Charity have had another fight in the Woolpack. Chris thinks this is good news and would explain Charity's behaviour to him last night. He asks Terry if he thinks he should go and see Charity but Terry doesn't know. Chris thinks he has finally worked out what Charity wants. Terry is confused. Andy and Robert walk toward the bus stop. Robert torments Andy about Katie. Andy thinks Robert couldn't get a girlfriend at all. Robert tells him he would be surprised who he could get to go out with him. Marc goes into the shop as Donna, Eve and Ollie walk out. Marc doesn't speak to Donna. Ollie tells Donna that Marc has other more important things on his mind. Ollie walks ahead. Donna tries to apologise. Eve asks Donna what is happening with the Reynolds family. Donna tells her that Sean and Angie are getting a divorce and Marc and Ollie are having a bad time at home. In Cain's room at the Dingles, Sam lifts one of the floorboards and takes out three large bundles of £20 notes. Zak enters as Sam puts the money in his bag. Zak asks what Sam is doing on his hands and knees. Sam tells him he is praying. Slightly worried by this Zak tells him that Lisa has cooked them a fried breakfast. At school, Robert tries to make things difficult for Andy with Katie and arranges a meal out for them at Chez Marlon. Robert thinks Andy hasn't got any money. Andy assures them he can pay for the meal and tells Katie they will go tonight. At Home Farm, Zoe is taking her cases out to the car and tells Chris she is going on a business trip for a few days. Zoe tells him she does'n't want to talk about Charity. The sibling discuses their hatred for each other. Zoe accuses Chris of buying his relationship. She goes as Chris shouts after her that he loves Charity. In the Woolpack, Charity is sitting alone, Lisa joins her and offers to cheer her up, Charity wants to be alone. Alan and Kathy disuse the break up of Chris and Charity's relationship and Angie and Sean's marriage. Sean shows Len a letter from the court with the date for his hearing. Lisa tries to apologise to Sean about Cain's behaviour. Sean doesn't want to talk to another Dingle. Cain is in the street, Sam runs after him and tells him about his find under the floorboards. Cain tells him to leave well alone. Cain threatens Sam that if he tells Zak there will be trouble coming his way. Cain goes towards the pub as Sean and Len walk out, nothing is said and Len ushers Sean home. In the Woolpack, Cain apologises to Lisa that he can't buy her a drink, as he is a bit short of money today. Cain ask Lisa what is wrong with Charity, Lisa advises him to leave her alone but Cain walks over to Charity to congratulate her for kicking Chris Tate. Harsh words are spoken between Charity and Cain about their relationships. At Home Farm, Chris takes the car keys from the table and goes towards the door. Terry questions where he is going as he has an appointment at 2pm with the accountant. Chris isn't stopping. Charity and Chloe stare out of the window. Charity tells Chloe she is leaving the village. Chloe tries to persuade her to stay but Charity has made up her mind. She walks out of the cottage. Chris drives into the village and sees Charity leaving her cottage. He asks to talk to her again and sort things out. Charity tells him she is leaving. Once again they argue and Charity storms off toward the B&B. Chris continues to shout after her, eventually shouting a proposal of marriage. Charity walks into her cottage, Chloe is sat and the sofa and thinks that she has come to say goodbye. Charity tells her that Chris has just proposed to her. Chloe is gobsmacked. In Home Farm, Chris has just told Terry about his proposal. Chris is now waiting for her answer. At the Dingle, Lisa is serving dinner. Zak and Lisa tell Sam and Cain they want them to get on with each other. Cain compares his relationship with Sam to that of Cain and Able. Lisa tells them that Cain killed Able. Cain didn't know that. Sam looks worried. In the garden at Connelton View, Chloe and Charity have a glass of wine and discuss the proposal. Chloe tries to point out what life would be life in years to come with a disabled husband. She questions if Charity wants children. In Home Farm, Chris waits with Terry for Charity's decision. The phone rings, they think it might be her but are disappointed when the call is for Zoe. In Connelton View, Charity is changing her mind every second. She decides to open another bottle of wine to help her decide. In the village, Andy waits outside Chez Marlon for Katie. Eve, Donna and Ollie pass by and joke to Andy that she has stood him up. Katie arrives and they go into the restaurant. Robert is waiting tables inside Chez Marlon to Andy's surprise. Kathy shows Andy and Katie to a table. Robert offers to take the menus over to Andy's table. Robert complements Katie and mocks Andy about which cutlery to use. In Home Farm, Chris asks Terry to have another drink with him but Terry has other plans to meet Bob. Chris suggests he go to the village with Terry and calls in to see Charity. Terry advises against this and Chris takes his advice. Kathy serves Katie and Andy their meal in Chez Marlon. Robert comes over to their table and questions how Andy to going to pay for the meal as they have ordered the most expensive dish. Andy is confident that he has enough money to pay. In Connelton View, Charity talks to Chloe about her life on the game. She assures Chloe she could marry Chris and love him. Chloe asks her if she is marrying Chris for his money, Charity replies with a no. In the Chez Marlon. Katie thanks Andy for a wonderful meal. Robert tells Kathy he will take the bill over to Andy. Kathy is concerned the meal will be too expensive for Andys budget. Andy pays for the meal and gives Robert a tip. Robert is gutted. Charity arrives at Home Farm with a suitcase. Chris asks her if this means she is leaving. Charity tells him that there are two conditions to her excepting his proposal. One, that she keeps her name as Dingle and two, he take her name, so becoming Chris Dingle. She tells him she is joking and if he still wants to marry her she will not change. Charity asks Chris to ask her again to be his wife. Chris asks and Charity says yes. They kiss and Chris sheds a tear. Cast Regular cast *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Eve Birch - Raine Davison *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Sean Reynolds - Stephen McGann *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall Guest cast None Locations *The Grange B&B - Upstairs hallway and Charity's room *Home Farm - Living room and hallway *Hotten Road *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Sam & Cain's room and living room/kitchen *Hotten Comprehensive - Playground *The Woolpack - Public bar *Church Lane *Main Street *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and back garden *Chez Marlon - Exterior and dining area Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,100,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes